Ivo Hugh
"OH GLORY, what is that?" -Ivo Hugh Ivo Hugh is an ex-agent , 08, Ministry of Defence engine, and main character in Quest 89. 'History' Ivo Hugh was apparently a secret agent working for British Intelligence. He stuck with the job and worked on Sodor as a cover up. According to Flying Scotsman, Ivo had apparently searched for 089 with Thomas, Percy and Diesel sometime before the events of the first season. 'Season 1 ' 'Leaving the Mainland ' Ivo Hugh was transporting fish to the market along the Coastal Track when he stopped at a landslide. He, along with Thomas, Percy, Harvey and Diesel, watched Bulstrode and Connor come ashore. The latter recruited the others, including Ivo, to help find 089. 'Connor, Coal and Crashes' Ivo needed more coal the next day, and was told a tale of a truck by Thomas. '00 Hugh' The following day, Ivo had his pair of spectacles from his spy days to help locate Splatter and Dodge, who were pursuing Percy. 'Betrayal Part 1' When Thomas was kidnapped by the latter two mentioned diesels and Diesel himself, Ivo raced across Sodor with Connor and Percy to find his friend. The diesels paid a rail ship, Frank, to take Thomas to a place as far from Sodor as possible: New Zealand. 'Betrayal Part 2' Ivo had to give Frank his spectacles for Connor and the team to get a ride to NZ to save Thomas. Ivo fought Diesel and managed to rescue everyone. 'Connor V.S. Diesel' When everyone returned to Sodor, Ivo participated in an attack on Diesel Headquarters, driving all the diesels out of it. 'Retrieving the Map' Ivo piloted the Road-Rail Transporter with Thomas during the search for The Portal. He also used the Water-Rail Transporter during the same mission. 'The Quest Begins' Ivo Hugh wakes Connor up and alerts him about the explosive situation and Connor makes everyone flee. Connor survives the explosion because of his h'eavier sheet of metal' and the police show up to arrest Mr. Railway Man. 'Season 2 ' Intel was picked up by British Intelligence stating that Diesel had found some sort of special fuel fused with lava. Since Ivo is a member of British intelligence, BoCo sent him to check out the Diesel Mining Station. Ivo turned this into a full on assault with casualties being Charlie and Diesel. The Road-Rail Transporter was also damaged during the escape. Via The Portal, Ivo Hugh and the others travelled to Tankopia, more specifically, the Diesel Supply Yard. It was revealed that Splatter and Dodge weren't Diesel's only associates, but the latter actually had an entire army: The Diesel Army. Ivo, Connor, 089 and his girlfriend, Lady, were all captured by General Denton and his troops. All were held captive at Diesel Headquarters II, but managed to escape. Ivo Hugh was revealed to be one of the 08S, engines modified specifically for combat. (He understood this a lot easier than 089, who ran off) Once everyone arrived on the LNER, it was decided that Gold Dust Powers were needed to combat the Diesels. While mining for Gold Dust, Ivo's job was to take dynamite out of the quarry. But the latter felt guilty when said dynamite uncoupled from him, raced down the track, blew up a bridge, and put Connor into a comma. Once the latter awakened, Ivo and Harvey went to track down Dart, who had caused the truck to de-rail. This proved unsuccessful, and Marion turned out to be the one to stop Dart. Denton (who had a change of heart once it was revealed he was a 08), Harvey, Frank and Ivo Hugh set out on the open sea to find 089. Before that got out too far, the latter found the group, and everyone set out for the final battle. Ivo participated in said battle, helping 089 rescue the engines being held hostage. Once the war was over, Ivo and Connor were offered jobs at Ministry of Defence. 'Season 3 ' BoCo informed Connor and Ivo of the Assassin's presence and requested their help. Ivo and Connor set off on Frank to investigate, but the latter ran out of fuel and the three drifted way off course. Ivo was cross with Connor's poor judgement and bickered with him throughout their journey across the sea, nearly falling into it once. Eventually Crabbestal and his fleet found them and guided them towards Sodor, but the group encountered the base of the Assassin. Ivo was shot in the side and thrown around on the sea, but still fought on. He eventually came to the conclusion that Connor's tender could be thrown and used to knock part of the rig down, but this plan failed. Eventually the group rammed into Skiff, a boat that Sailor John and the Assassin were on. The victory was short lived, as missiles sent by Gerard struck the rig, creating a large wave. Ivo woke up on a beach with Connor the next day. He couldn't find Frank and assumed he was killed in the explosion, then screamed the latter's name through a series of sobs. 'Ivo Hugh - Meet the Characters' After being found off-screen by Harry, Ivo was placed on a flatbed and taken to Mahrignton Works. During the journey, he fell asleep and had a nightmare where he encountered Andy in a foggy area. The latter claimed that he would return and destroy Connor, but Ivo rushed at him, and Andy faded into the fog. He said that Ivo's past was just as dark as his, and then a red-haired figure appeared, making a fist. Ivo woke up screaming. Harry asked if he was ok and a crying Ivo said that he was, but that Andy wouldn't be. 'Connor - Meet the Characters' Connor wondered where Ivo was and learned that he was on his way to the works. 'Season 4 ' Nick has confirmed that Season 4 will be Ivo Hugh's season. He will receive a great deal of character development and his backstory will be revealed. 'Persona' Ivo Hugh is quirky and quick witted, often saying whatever pops into his mind and trying to seem cooler than he actually is. Being an ex-agent, Ivo Hugh has likely seen some scarring things in his past. He tends to go with the flow and act cool, but can be seem to get upset during a crisis, as show in The Road to Sodor. After assuming that Frank had died, he screamed and cried. Although comedic, Ivo Hugh can be serious when needed and will fight for his friends when needed. Chasing down Dart with Harvey and leading the charge against D199 are examples of this. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *In Quest 89, Ivo Hugh is standard gauge, unlike in the Thomas and Friends canon where he is narrow gauge. *He has a pair of spy glasses. Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:08S Category:MOD Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Scarlet Platoon Category:Pages that need editing Category:British Intelligence